


2:56 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Not this time!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled and attacked a Smallville villain.





	2:56 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Not this time!'' Reverend Amos Howell said as he scowled and attacked a Smallville villain before she could add another bruise to his arm.

THE END


End file.
